Talk:Cetacean
Check sources Whoever wrote this should double check his sources. "As far as we currently know, there is no evidence that any cetacean species is sentient." As far as I know, StarTrek made an excellent choice introducing cetaceans as crew. Just a few weeks ago I read an article stating that dolphins or on the brink of advanced intelligence, and tat within a few centuries, they will be sentient. -- Redge 16:21, 1 Aug 2004 (CEST) Canon? Is the part about the Dolphins serving has navigators on the Enterprise-D canon? It sounds like some cheesy fan fic to me. Kevin 22:05, 2 Aug 2005 (UTC) : Agree, I watched the episode and the only reference is La Forge saying "Have you seen the dolphins?" That needs to be removed or changed to background that sites only the tech-manual. Logan 5 02:12, 24 Aug 2005 (UTC) :: According to Rick Sternbach http://www.startrekuk.com/community/index.php?p=5, that line and another line in is a deliberate reference to dolphins serving on the U.S.S. Enterprise Egan Loo 17:36, 24 Aug 2005 (UTC) Removed I removed the following: Dolphins served aboard the starship ( ), and cetaceans served aboard the warship in an alternate timeline. ( ) This information is discussed in the background information. --From Andoria with Love 18:39, 24 Aug 2005 (UTC) :I reverted the removal, since this paragraph establishes what is onscreen canon, as opposed to official but noncanonical material. What is discussed in the background information is not all canon. I can reword the background material so there is less redundancy. --Egan Loo 19:36, 24 Aug 2005 (UTC) ::The information was provided with a direct reference from two episodes and was perfectly valid, thus should remain as part of the article and should not have been removed. What was really revealed in the episode is quite different from the TNG Manual info (i.e. the dolphins weren't established as crewmembers); I've tried to revise it. -- SmokeDetector47 // ''talk'' 19:47, 24 Aug 2005 (UTC) :Smoke's edits seem the best solution. Including the canon mention of dolphins on Ent-D and the alternate timeline mention of Cetacean's is correct, I think. But because they weren't mentioned as "serving" in either of those pieces of dialogue, only in the background info that the Tech Manual and Sternbach provide, only their presence on the ships should be noted and not supposition as to what role they were playing. Logan 5 19:49, 24 Aug 2005 (UTC) :::I agree with the final consensus edit, particularly with SmokDetector47's edit to make the canon information more accurate. I'll add back the species homage reference in the background notes. --Egan Loo 20:17, 24 Aug 2005 (UTC) ::Actually, I moved this to Star Trek: The Next Generation Technical Manual as I think it made a better fit there. The species were only mentioned in that work and it makes more sense to have the information there rather than near the canon content... there may already be a little too much TNG Tech Manual background as it is. -- SmokeDetector47 // ''talk'' 20:22, 24 Aug 2005 (UTC) Takaya's Whale Only mentioned in the Technical Manual, no episode reference. Should we keep this article? --Jörg 11:06, 25 December 2006 (UTC) :No. --OuroborosCobra talk 13:16, 25 December 2006 (UTC) ;Deletion rationale: * Only mentioned in TM, never mentioned in an episode. At best make a redirect to another article. --OuroborosCobra talk 13:19, 25 December 2006 (UTC) ;Discussion: * KEEP in the interest of completeness. The existance of cetaceans onboard certain starships is established in canon through cited episodes. The Tech Manual material is additional information.Capt Christopher Donovan 05:05, 26 December 2006 (UTC) *:Then put it in the background of the "Marine mammals" article (which did not exist when I made this nomination, IIRC). The fact is that "Takaya's Whale" is not mentioned in canon. --OuroborosCobra talk 05:08, 26 December 2006 (UTC) *'Merge' with "Marine mammals". It's either that or deletion in accordance with our Canon policy. (If Starships from official reference can't stay here, what makes you think animals can? :P) --From Andoria with Love 05:51, 26 December 2006 (UTC) * I can support merging the articles as an alternative.Capt Christopher Donovan 10:39, 27 December 2006 (UTC) :* EDIT The merge should be with "Cetacean", not "marine mammal" as that page has been redirected to the former.Capt Christopher Donovan 10:42, 27 December 2006 (UTC) *'Merging' with "Cetacean" seems to be the way to go. Most of the information is already there (in the Background section), so this only needs to be a history merge without further rewrite of the existing article. -- Cid Highwind 11:00, 27 December 2006 (UTC) :*Yeah, I added it a little while ago when I was taking care of some other business.Capt Christopher Donovan 11:28, 27 December 2006 (UTC) ;Admin resolution: * Merged with Cetacean. --From Andoria with Love 11:04, 4 January 2007 (UTC) Marine mammal redirect Cetaceans are marine mammals, no doubt, but not all marine mammals are cetaceans...should marine mammal just be deleted then?Capt Christopher Donovan 10:45, 27 December 2006 (UTC) :Depends on whether some "non-cetacean marine mammal", or better yet, the term "marine mammal" itself, was mentioned on-screen at some point. If they are not the same, there shouldn't be a redirect - but I'm not a biologist... :) -- Cid Highwind 11:03, 27 December 2006 (UTC) More about Takaya's whales Alright this is the geekiest thing I've ever done, but here-goes! Takaya's whales or Orcinus orca takayai as the TNG tech manual calls them is *NOT* a real species of whale, in fact it's a reference to an OVA (direct-to-video animation) called "Gunbuster" released in 1988. Which features a main character named Takaya and a ship that in the 5th episode uses Whales for navigation... that they call Takaya's whales. Sources: TVTropes.org, the fact that both Takaya's Whales and Orcinus orca takayai don't show up on a wikipedia search. --~~The Accountless Avenger. "Never making an account... to protect those who do." :Based on the fictional species names, presumably in-universe they are a genetically distinct subspecies of the Orca (Killer Whale) discovered by a Dr. Takaya. ::I've added an incite tag to the comment dealing with this in the article; it still needs a citation as deliberate and removal of the "may possibly be" if it is indeed true. 31dot (talk) 10:18, March 27, 2013 (UTC) :::After 5 years, I've finally removed: }} ::: --Alan (talk) 14:34, January 9, 2018 (UTC)